Bunny's Journey
by bringmetolife14
Summary: Bunny White Haruhi embarks on a journey With her childhood friends Cheren, Bianca, and Rocker Black Suzume and her starter from a different region Buneary. Join her as she encounters trainers, Pokemon, and the temptation of boys


author's note: do anyone want to adopt my story Grey Beginnings? I have absolutely no new ideas for that particular Pokemon story. Thank you for your time.

chapter 1: meet Bunny!

Bunny's P.O.V./Bunny's House

- Nuvema Town

A rural town in which 4 beginner trainers start their journey.

In a house with a blue and White roof, a 16- year old girl slumbered. A girl named...

"Bunny White Haruhi! wake up!" a woman's voice called from downstairs.

"nya! five more minutes, mom!" the girl, Bunny grumbled.

"If You dont get up, I'll send Mimi up there!" Bunny's mom warned.

"Okay!" Bunny groaned. She slid out from under the white covers that had rabbit Pokemon on it. Bunny was 5'6" and weighed 120 pounds. She's slender with lightly Tanner skin and a prominent chest. She had long wavey white hair that she usually wore in a ponytail and pretty electric blue eyes.

"Bunny! Bianca's here!" her mom called.

"Okay!" she yelled hopping into her shower.

She was excited to see Bianca. She'd spent a year with her father in Sinnoh. She'd just gotten back the night before so she hadn't been able to see Bianca or the boys. Bunny's father was a traveling PokeArtist.

"Bunny?" she heard Bianca say as she scrubbed her body.

"I'll be out in a bit!" she called out to Bianca.

"Well hurry up! Cheren and Rocker are waiting for us outside!"

Bunny scowled at Rocker's name but secretly smiled when she remembered their friendly moments Together. She quickly scrubbed, shaved, and rinsed. Then she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy blue towel. She walked out of her bathroom and was immediately tackled by a girl around 15.

She had short fluffy blonde hair and innocent happy green eyes. She had light peach-colored skin and a smallish chest but wide hips. She wore a red hat and a pink spaghetti step dress with a light red crop jacket over it. She had a pink messenger bag. and pink sneakers with a red flame design on the sides.

"Bianca! Let go! I gotta get dressed!" Bunny shouted.

"Sorry." Bianca said getting off of Bunny.

Bunny got up and went to her closet.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here so early?" Bunny asked pulling out a white tank top and a blue mid-thigh skirt.

"Are you serious?!" Bianca yelled.

To say Bunny was shocked as an understatement. Bianca never yelled not even when she was pissed off. Usually Bunny was the yeller. She put the tank top and skirt on her bed and went to her dresser.

"Yeah. So what's so Special about today?" Bunny asked putting on some white underwear and socks.

"We get our starters today!" Bianca huffed.

Bunny fell down anime style but quickly got up. She rushed downstairs and went to the kitchen where her mother was.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me Today we get our starters?!" she yelled.

She was too focused on her mother to notice the teenage males who were also present. Cheren looked away closing his eyes. While Rocker stared at Bunny's back like a ravenous Mightyena stalking its prey.

"Umm... Honey?" her mother said hesitantly.

"What?" Bunny growled.

"Don't turn around."

Bianca came into the kitchen with Bunny's robe. Bianca wrapped it around Bunny just before she turned around. When she did, she blushed deeply.

"Cheren ... Rocker..." She squeaked before booting out of the kitchen and up to her room.

She slammed the door closed and dove for the clothes on her bed. She put them on and then brushed her hair putting it into a ponytail.

"Honey, I prepared a bag for you last night. It's next to your bed." her mom said through the door, "And I've made the boys promise to behave."

Bunny rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, mom." ' As if Rocker will. He's a huge pervert.' she thought.

She picked up her bag and check inside it. She went to her closet and pulled some skirts out and put them in the bag after taking out some pants.

'Jeans, check. Tanktops, check. T-shirts, check. Skirts, check. Shorts, check. Underwear, check. Basics are all here.' she though smiling.

She put on a Jean jacket And then slipped into blue sneakers With a white rabbit print on the sides.

She gave her room one last final glance before heading out with her bag slung over her shoulder. She headed downstairs, Say goodbye to her mother, and then went outside to where Bianca, Cheren and Rocker were waiting.


End file.
